freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mi-Ryung Baek
Mi-Ryung Baek was a sophomore at West Genetics in the year 2060, when Kazuha Aoi first transferred to the school. Background Mi-Ryung is Korean by nature, just like her close friend, Yu-Mi Kim, who was the Student Council President at the time. Appearance Mi-Ryung is of average build, with light brown hair that frames her face, and tied at the nape of her neck. Personality Mi-Ryung is usually soft spoken and cautious, as shown after rehabilitation after the Spring Carnival. But when challenged, her fierce pride becomes evident. Freezing: Zero Kazuha Aoi Arc Mi-Ryung finished first in the Spring Carnival and seemed destined to become the fourth Numbers member. But then it seems she was cheated of her prize due to the family connections of Kazuha Aoi, who ironically finished last in the same Carnival. After she left the infirmary, she knew her rehabilitation would've taken longer than expected. Though since the coming joint exercise between West Genetics and East Genetics was coming, she would've been al right since they would've been in teams. Then she was confronted by her former classmate, Saeko Kotou, the top-ranked junior of East Genetics. Saeko asserted that the only reason Mi-Ryung finished first at the Carnival was because of Yu-Mi Kim's favouritism, and blames her for the "decline" of West Genetics. The Korean's fiery temper soon flared up, and retorted that Saeko should have been so dedicated back at her time in West Genetics, and the real reason she was denied the top spot was because of her lack of skill. She went on to say that if an individual like Saeko had become number one, then it was Genetics East that had declined. Saeko became irate, and then challenged Mi-Ryung to a duel. And if she lost, she would've had to publicly denounce Genetics West, as well as Yu-Mi Kim. After she left, Kazuha Aoi appeared on the scene. Kazuha didn't seem fazed, and claimed Saeko merely suffered from an inferiority complex, and warned Mi-Ryung that fighting for personal reasons was against the rules. The Korean listened to her words, but then turned away, saying there were things that couldn't be protected simply by following the rules. She's next seen in the Nova hangar, which was off-limits even to Pandoras. Sure enough, the first person she encounters is her old rival, Saeko Kotou. She sees Saeko is only too eager for battle, as she summons her Volt Weapon, a deadly-looking poleaxe. Mi-Ryung summons her own, and claims the only thing Saeko surpassed her in was talking smack. Suddenly, the lights came on, and standing on the walkway above were Kazuha Aoi, Elize Schmidtz and Student-Council President Yu-Mi Kim, who glared down upon the eager combatants. After a brief yet heated verbal exchange between Saeko and Yu-Mi, the latter gave her approval for the battle, which touched Mi-Ryung. The fight began after that, and after their weapons clashed several times, Mi-Ryung drew first blood with a cut across Saeko's cheek. The Japanese Pandora retaliated with a vicious kick to the face, which put her on the defensive. She then barely dodged Saeko's poleaxe after it was thrown like a buzzsaw at her. She sensed her opponent had gotten behind her, and was about to jump back, but then her still-injured leg flared up. She caught a fierce side kick to the gut, which send her flying hard into the wall behind her. She then took a flying kick right to the face. Yet instead of wilting, she simply grabbed Saeko's ankle, which shocked her opponent. Mi-Ryung admitted she knew she was slower than Saeko, so she allowed her opponent to strike at her, so she had a chance at catching her. She then proceeded to repeatedly slam her on the unforgiving metal floor, stating that once she'd gotten hold of her, she would never let her go, a statement later encouraged by Yu-Mi, when she remarks that Saeko does not understand how far Mi-Ryung is willing to go. The sophomore then released her foe, and vowed to accept her punishment from Yu-Mi for engaging in a personal fight. Her idol brushed it off, saying she'd already planned to accept responsibility for the scuffle. She then commented how confident Mi-Ryung must've been to have turned her back on an enemy during a fight. The Korean looked over her shoulder, and saw a familiar Volt Weapon headed her way, which slashed her across the face. The next thing she saw was Saeko Kotou charging her, whom she thought wasn't able to stand any longer. She then took a crushing side kick to the gut, and she was amazed by its strength. She saw her opponent hurling her weapon at her again, and then heard Yu-Mi telling her to stop the attack, but she instinctively ducked. The spinning weapon went through the window behind her, and smashed into the control console of the Type F replica, which subsequently came to life, much to Mi-Ryung's horror. Yu-Mi Kim quickly headed for her kouhai, and told them they had to stop the mechanized monstrosity together. Mi-Ryung was assigned as a striker, while Saeko was a decoy. The Type F sent a swarm of spiked projectiles towards them, which made them scamper. Yu-Mi ordered Saeko to make a path for Mi-Ryung, but the Japanese Pandora had other ideas, and attacked the beast instead, claiming there was no way her old rival was stronger than her. She soon found herself knocked from her perch, and she again landed on the unforgiving metal floor. The Type F sent another wave of projectiles towards the fallen Saeko, but Yu-Mi moved in and took the blows instead. Incensed, Mi-Ryung charged towards the mechanical beast, but was swatted away and painfully sent to the floor. As she struggled to rise, she noticed her enemy hadn't delivered the fatal blow. She then remembered it was only a replica, and was probably out of ammunition. She thought she was safe, but then the Type F raised one of its huge wings, intent on crushing her. She covered her head, closed her eyes and braced for impact. After a few seconds, she realized it hadn't come. She looked up, and saw her old rival had moved in, and taken the blow on the back of her shoulders. Saeko confessed how much she loved being a Pandora, and that it was the reason she wanted to beat Mi-Ryung and be the best. The Japanese Pandora told her to flee, but Mi-Ryung rose and pushed against the mechanical wing instead. She proclaimed when Pandoras died on the battlefield, they died together. To her, that was what it meant to be a Pandora, and called Saeko an idiot for not knowing it. But soon she realized how difficult it was supporting the heavy wing bearing down on them. At that moment, an innocent and inappropriately happy voice spoke up. Mi-Ryung looked forth and saw the form of Kazuha Aoi before her, sitting down with her elbows on her knees and her hands under her chin. Kazuha admitted she felt touched by their pride as a Pandora, and since Yu-Mi was unconscious, she decided to help them out after all. Mi-Ryung watched as the seemingly childlike Kazuha summoned her Volt Weapon, Nova Blood. She and Saeko then watched in awe as her demeanor became deadly serious, then charged forth with blinding speed, and smashed through the Type-F with her special attack, Blood Strike. She, Saeko, and the barely conscious Yu-Mi were thunderstruck by what they'd just seen. Abilities * Her Volt Weapon is a long-handled javelin. And what she might lack in speed she makes up for in brute strength, as evidenced during her fight against Saeko, where she deliberately took a hit from her much faster opponent so she could gain the advantage by locking her opponent in her grip. Relationships Friends/Allies Yu-Mi Kim She is very close to Yu-Mi, who was also Korean and has supported her since her freshman year. Saeko Kotou She was in the same class as Mi-Ryung, but then transferred to East Genetics after her freshman year. Saeko blames everything on Yu-Mi Kim's favoritism of Mi-Ryung. Ultimately, they reconciled to a degree over their mutual love of being a Pandora. Trivia *A somewhat older Mi-Ryung seems to currently serve as the gym teacher at West Genetics. Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Female